Shun Kazami, The Ninja of Willpower
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: Shun has a powerful creature inside him that everyone is after, but he wants nothing to do with any of them. Can Hal Jordan and his crew convince the ninja to join their side? Or will Shun die at the hands of the enemy? Shun-centric fic. Chapter 2 under revision.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Paring:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Chapter 1: Shun is Ion's new host?!**

 _Shun's POV_

"Another day, another job." I said as I returned home. I had just finished a mission and got home after finishing my report _/I still fail to understand the point of your occupation/_ my 'tenant' said _\Whatever I can to take care of my family\_ I replied.

I have this creature inside me called Ion, who also said he was known as the 'embodiment of willpower' whatever that was supposed to mean. Apparently he was drawn to me because of my strong willpower and he made me his host. Now that would normally freak someone out, but he hasn't done anything to me or my loved ones, so I guess he doesn't mean any harm. But evidently he's quite popular, because ever since he and I became bonded to each other, loads of aliens have come and attacked me to try and take him, much to my wife's concern.

Anyway, I said hello to my mother, got my ninja gear put away and I went to neathia. After I exited the dimension gate, Fabia instantly flung herself into my arms "Shun!" she yelled happily "Hey Fabia" I said with a smile. Not long after, our kids ran in and greeted me before begging me to show them the 'pretty green light' again. They simply adored the emerald light Ion allowed me to harness. "Alright, alright." I said with a smile "Yay!" they happily yelled and ran outside, I chuckled "Kids." Fabia and I walked outside to play with our children.

* * *

 _(Gundalia) Ren's POV_

 _'Shun, you are gunna be the death of me'_ I thought as I road on Linehalt's shoulder to the place with the guys I was supposed to meet with. It's been a couple of weeks since I became a green lantern, and since then I've had to deal with my new 'employers' because they were interested in Shun for some reason, I don't know what though.

"Ren? Are you okay?" my partner asked "I'm fine Linehalt." I stated "We're here." Linehalt landed as we saw a white and green ship.

I jumped down as two green lanterns stepped out of the ship. "Green lantern Ren Krawler of gundalia." the human of the group greeted me "Hal Jordan of earth." I greeted back "So what's this all about?" "I think you can probably guess." "Shun?" the human nodded and I sighed "Of course..."

Inside the ship, we all took a seat and I sighed "What about Shun?" "Well, the guardians suspect that the king of neathia houses the Ion entity inside his body." "Ion?" I asked "Who's Ion?" "Right, you're still new too this kid," the other green lantern, Kilowog, I think his name was, said "Ion is the entity that represents willpower. The embodiment of it basically." "And you're saying it's inside Shun?" "Well that's what they suspect any ways." Hal said "..." I stayed quiet.

* * *

 _(Neathia, still Ren's POV)_

It was...definitely a sight to see when we arrived at the neathian palace. Shun was being held back from brutally murdering his cousin Obito by some of the people from that akatsuki organization who used to be bad but decided to change sides after that war Obito started a few years back. (A/N: This is an au where the akatsuki became good)

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" the Kazami yelled at the top of his lungs. It was pretty startling to see the normally calm human raging so much. "Not can do yeah." Deidara said, Shun and Fabia's kids, who were off to the side, were dying of laughter and Fabia sweatdropped.  
"Shun, calm down." the queen of neathia said to her husband, Shun simply growled in annoyance.

Floria suddenly spotted us and smiled when her green eyes landed on me "Ren's here!" the heir to the neathian throne said before she quickly got up and happily ran over to me. "Hey Floria" I said as I smiled at the 14 year old, her siblings Rin, and Fenikkusu ran over to greet me as well but Jin hid behind his mother when he saw the other people I was with. He was always a pretty timid person.

"Hey Jin, come on, there's no need to be nervous." I said gently, trying to coax the shy boy out of hiding. Jin slowly came out and walked over, trying to keep his onyx eyes on me and away from my companions. "Hi Ren" he said with a quiet voice, I always wondered why he was so shy. But I guess that's just Jin.

Shun managed to get fee from being restrained and the raven haired ninja stormed inside. He always did has a bit of a temper after Obito aggravated him. Fabia sighed and looked at me "Hey Ren." she said "Hey Fabia" I said, since I was friends with Fabia, I was allowed to speak to her in an informal way "Did I pick a bad time?" I asked "No it's okay. Obito just decided to glomp Shun. And you know how he feels about that." she replied and Obito pouted, I still can't believe he's related to Shun. The guy was a complete spazz!

She looked at the lanterns behind me and sighed "More people who want Shun..." she muttered my companions were surprised "How did-" Kilowog started but the neathian cut him off "You're not the first ones." she stated looking at him with her bright green, neathian eyes. Fenikkusu glared "They better not hurt dad!" he yelled, he was always the most boisterous of the four kids.

"They won't Fenikkusu, I promise." I reassured the young half-human, half-neathian boy.

* * *

 _Fabia's POV_

I sighed as I sat down on my throne. I had the kids leave to go to their castle knight training while I talked to our 'guests'. "So I'm guessing this is about Shun's...'tenant'?" I asked the only human of the group nodded "I'm guessing you already know about this?" he asked "Why wouldn't she? We are married, and plus, I've been attack by loads of aliens who have been after him." Shun said as he appeared at my side with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His sudden appearance made the two jump slightly, Ren and I were used to it so it didn't bother us.

"Calmed down now Shun?" I asked my husband, and he nodded, not taking his amber eyes off the small group. "If you want to take him, then you're out of luck because one: I don't have too give him to you. And two: even if I wanted to I don't even know how to separate from him." he stated flatly. "We don't want to take Ion. It's actually the guardians who wanted to talk to you since they suspected, and you two confirmed, that you're Ion's new host." he said "Well tell your stupid guardians to back off! I've got more important things to do than to deal with them." Shun said before turning on his heel and walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2: Ren's resolve, and meeting the other entities hosts**

 _(Unknown location) No one's POV_

In an unknown place, a once thought dead evil was stirring. "Mwahahaha! I live! Now to destroy the universe! But first, I need an army. And I know just who to have lead it."

* * *

 _(Earth) Shun's POV_

It had been a few days since those odd people visited neathia yapping about how some people they called the 'guardians' wanted to talk to me, probably something about Ion, but I didn't really care. I had more important things to deal with.

I was currently on earth doing my usual chakra control meditation under a waterfall in a small clearing, feeling relaxed as the water hit my shoulders. It always calmed me, and relaxed my mind. As I was very deep in my meditation, I didn't hear someone approaching until Ion started to get active and my bakugan started to call me in order to rouse me from my meditative state. I opened my eyes and saw a young girl who was at least in her late teens to early twenties. She had short, black hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. She also was wearing a blue pullover hoddie and blue jeans.

Ion was getting extremely active as I looked at the girl with a neutral expression. _\Calm down Ion!\_ I snapped at the entity _/That girl! She holds Adara, the hope entity inside her!/_ he replied. I looked at the person in front of me, she was like me? I snapped out of my thoughts when she suddenly spoke "Hello brother." she said calmly, I kept my face blank of all emotion as I looked her directly in the eyes "Who are you? And why did you call me 'brother'?" I asked "I'm Nicole Morrison. The host of the hope entity, Adara. And the reason I called you 'brother' is because you also house an emotion embodiment inside you." she replied.

"Which entity do you have brother?" Nicole asked me, "First off, my name is Shun Kazami." I said sternly, hoping she'd take the hint and not call me her 'brother'. "And too answer your question, I have Ion inside me." Jaakor, Orbeum and Skytruss floated around me. Quietly watching the exchange.

"Now I've got a question for you, Nicole. What are you doing here? You were obviously seeking me out and, if I can guess from looking at you, you came all the way from America. Why?"

"Because we are in danger."

"From what? And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Those of us who house the entities inside us. Both new and old foes are coming for us."

* * *

 _(Gundalia) Ren's POV_

I sighed as I laid on my bed after I finished up with training the new recruits. I was so tired, I almost didn't notice my ring flashing, when I did notice, I groaned _'Great. What do they want?'_ I grabbed it and answered it "Hello?" "Green lantern Ren Krawler of gundalia. This is Appa Ali Apsa. I want a status report of your assignment of retrieving the Ion entity and its host." a tic mark appeared on my head. I really didn't like that guy, he gave me the assignment to take Shun, and bring him to oa for I don't know what reason. _'Sorry pal. I'm not losing the trust of my friends, no, my **family** again!'_

"You know what? Forget your stupid assignment! I'm sick of you guys obsessing over Shun because of some stupid overgrown whale thing! I may be a lantern now, but I'm still a member of the bakugan battle brawlers! Now and forever! I already lost their trust once during the neathian-gundalian war, and worked hard to get it back! The brawlers are my family! I won't loose their trust again! So if you want to talk to Shun so bad, than you can go to him yourself! I! Am! Done!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, before hanging up, and throwing the ring clear across the room.

"Come on Linehalt. Let's go to earth." I said as I changed to my human form "Alright Ren." my partner agreed and we left for earth.

* * *

 _(Earth) Shun's POV_

I leaned against the wall of the small building Nicole brought me to, it was a cabin with five others inside who Nicole said were our 'brothers', four were humans, like me and Nicole, while one was a humanoid of an alien race I didn't recognize. I quickly learned their names.

Abraham Pointe: a photographer from Las Vegas, he was the host of the Predator entity, the embodiment of love. I found it an odd name for a being of love, but I chose not to comment.

James Kim: he chose not to disclose where he was from, he was the host of the Butcher entity, the embodiment of rage.

Shane Thompson: a medic from California, he was the host of the Proselyte entity, the embodiment of compassion.

Hector Hammond: a criminal who also didn't disclose where he was from, he was the host of the Ophidian entity, the embodiment of greed.

Sinestro: an alien from the planet Korugar, he was the host of the Parallax entity, the embodiment of fear.

After the introductions were over, Shane wanted to know what to do now that all the entities hosts were gathered. "I think we should come up with a plan to fight this new enemy." Sinestro stated "Uh, hello! aren't you forgetting we're here and have no clue what's going on! And we never even go to decide if we even wanted in on this!" Skytruss snapped in annoyance, I was silent and had my eyes closed in contemplation.

James twitched as he tried to suppress the anger from the rage entity "None of us, except Sinestro did. The entites chose us, not the other way around." he said "...take it easy Skytruss..." I said as I opened my eyes, Skytruss turned to me "But Shun..." "Shun has a point Skytruss, besides, I taught you better than that." Jaakor said "Fine..." the darkus muttered. I looked at the group in front of me "Look, give me a few days to think it over. If I decide I want to help, I'll help. But if not, back off." I said with a serious tone.

The group tried to protest but Nicole and Shane stopped them "It is best if we let him decide for himself. If we try to force him, then it wouldn't be good." Shane said "Take as long as you need, Shun" Nicole said and I nodded, silently thanking the two before forming the tiger hand sign and said "Teleportation jutsu!" and I was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _(Unknown location) No one's POV_

Meanwhile the evil was at work reviving the one he intended to lead his army, and he was using a black ring to do it. "Rise, Madara Uchiha!"

The twice dead Uchiha awoke once more and quickly sat up "Where am I! And who are you!" he demanded.

"I am Nekron, and I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 3: Shun and Ion vs Madara**

 _(Unknown location) No one's POV_

"So do we have a deal Madara?" Nekron asked the resurrected Uchiha. "...if I help you, what is in it for me?" Madara asked "I will give you the power to destroy all those who once opposed you. And those who betrayed you. All you have to do, is capture the entities."

* * *

 _(Earth) Ren's POV_

I always loved coming to earth and visiting the other brawlers, it helped me calm down when I could stop being Ren, the commander of the gundalian army, and just be me. "So Ren, what made you decide to visit so unexpectedly?" Marucho asked "Things are just a little hectic back home, and I needed to get away for a while." I replied "Oh, well I hope things calm down soon" he said _'Me too my friend...'_ I thought then I noticed Shun standing in the corner silently and I walked over to him "Shun, about a few days ago-" I started, but he cut me off.

"It's fine Ren. Don't worry about it." the human said, I was still worried but I nodded "Hmmm?" Shun looked up "What's wrong dude?" Dan asked "I thought I sensed something..." he responded "What did you sense?" a worried Leaf asked an explosion suddenly occurred, catching us all off guard. "What was that?!" Gunz yelled, Shun frowned and ran outside and we followed.

The second Shun stepped out, he was suddenly grabbed, thrown against a wall and held there by his neck "SHUN!" we yelled and Shun glared at his assailant "Mad...ara..." he managed to choke out. The man smirked "Still as weak as I remember. he said before throwing the clan head into a building. _'Now I'm starting to regret leaving my ring on gundalia'_ I thought.

"Shun!" Dan yelled.

* * *

 _Shun's POV_

I fell to the ground in pain as I tried to catch my breath. How was Madara alive?! I saw Black Zetsu kill him! I slowly got up and as I did, I saw a ring around his finger that was as black as the night, and Ion started to freak out.

 _\What's wrong Ion?\_ I asked _/That is a black lantern ring!/_ he replied _\Black lantern?\ /No time to explain! Shun! Your chakra isn't going to work in this situation! You need to use my power!/_ I decided not to argue with him and emerald green light surrounded my hands as I glared at Madara "How are you still alive, you demon?! I saw you die!" I snapped, Madara smirked again. "I was revived and given the opportunity to destroy all who once opposed me." he replied "All I have to do, is capture you and the other six who hold the emotion embodiments inside them. And I suggest you come with me quietly." "Forget it!" I snarled. "Then say goodbye to your friends!" he yelled before aiming at the other brawlers and firing a blast of black light at them.

My eyes widened "NO!" I basically screamed and created a shield in front of them protecting them from the blast. I glared at Madara "You know what, how about a deal? If I win, you leave. If you win, I'll go with you." "Shun! No!" Dan yelled "Very well then, I accept your deal" the revived Uchiha said "Lead the way." he probably knew I wouldn't fight within the city. I used Ions powers to lift myself off the ground, and I flew off. Madara following close behind.

* * *

I found a good spot for the fight, landed, Madara landing a few feet away from me. "This is a battle of last man standing. First one to fall, looses." "Very well then." and soon, the fight began.

* * *

 _Ren's POV_

This was _so_ not good! That guy wanted the entity inside Shun! And Shun was willing to risk getting himself killed by challenging him to a fight for it!

"We have to help dad!" Floria said "How?" I asked "We don't even know where they went." "I can track them" the princess replied, and I nearly smacked myself. I forgot that Shun's family are sensor ninjas. "We better move quickly. Before something happens." Skyress, vestroia's green lantern, and one of Floria's partners said. We all nodded and ran off to find them.

* * *

 _Shun's POV_

I created a shuriken launcher, pulled the cord, and sent loads of shuriken constructs at Madara and while he was able to block some of them, some were able too make contact. "Gah!" he yelled "Enough of this!" he suddenly activated his complete body susanoo, and in turn, I activated mine, it was grass green in color, and looked like a long nosed samurai with large, bird like wings, and a large katana.

Our susanoo's clashed and we created various, ninja styled constructs. This went on for a few hours before both our susanoo's shattered and we both crashed to the ground, I was battered and bloodied, but I refused to give up as I slowly got up. I noticed Madara looked tired from chakra exhaustion, I was running low as well, but I had the other half of my reserves sealed up and ready to go if needed, and Madara knew this. "Well. I know when I am beaten. You win this time Kazami. But you won't be so fortunate next time." he said before leaving. (A/N: Not much of a fight I know, but I've never written a fight scene before so cut me some slack)

I panted as I collapsed to the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds on my body. "Shun!" I heard the voices of my friends close in, but I didn't have the strength left to look up. "Dad!" Floria yelled and came into my line of sight "Dad?" she asked as she kneeled down next to me and I gave her a weak, pained smile "H-...hey...Floria..." I said weakly to my oldest child.

Leaf looked at me with her ice colored, worry filled eyes "You look like you got the doom dimension beat out of you." she said and Dan nodded in agreement "Yeah. We'd better get you to the hospital." he said, and I didn't bother argue with him. My friends slowly and carefully got me to my feet, and took me to the place that would become my 'prison' for several weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting Razer, and telling off the guardians**

 _(A few weeks later) Shun's POV_

I was talking to Obito in the woods after I recovered from my fight with Madara "I'm telling you Obito! That guy is like a cockroach! He won't stay dead, even after you've cut his head off!" I ranted to my cousin, I was still annoyed that he was revived. The older Uchiha shrugged. "He's more like a virus, you get rid of it and then it returns. A cockroach dies after 7 days without his head!" he stated in a matter-o-factly way. _'Smart aleck'_ I thought "Either way, why can't he just stay dead!" I stated, punching right through a tree, ignoring the blood that came out of my fist "What did that poor tree do to you Shun-kun?" Obito wailed playfully. He moved to the side. "You know, Ren-chan will choose you guys over those little blue trolls." he stated.

I simply sighed, pulling my now bloody hand out of the tree "...I know..." I said before pressing my forehead against the tree "now I think I know how Naruto felt back during the war when you were after the nine-tails..." I felt Ion stirring inside me when I made that comment, Obito simply looked on. "You'll get over it." he replied. He sounded slightly more mature. His childish act was just for the laughs, and the kids, most of the time. "Then tell me, do you actually think Ren would betray you again?"

I promptly shot him a venomous glare. He knew darn well how I felt when someone said I doubted one of my teammates "The only time I've doubted him, was when I was seventeen and Fabia, told me her side of the story about the neathian-gundalian war." I growled at him, "Don't fool yourself Shun, deep down you hold the fear that he will betray you." the Uchiha said, I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He then put on his happy mask again. "Well catch you later Shun-kun!" with that he ran off to go do something.

I sighed and healed my hand before perking up when I heard something "Huh?" A glow of red could be seen, a soft barely audible landing was made. A humanoid figure clad in red armor, looked around, pupiless blue eyes scanned the area. "The signal is close...it could be her." the red figure said. It sounded male. I frowned and slowly reached for my weapons pouch as my instincts as a ninja kicked in "..." I saw the sharp blue eyes narrow slightly as his ring started to glow. He slowly and carefully started walking forward. His features became clearer, his eyes were ringed with black, two lines went down from his lower eyelids to his cheeks on each side, and three lines went down his lip to his chin. His skin was pale and he had sharp canine teeth. He wore red and black. There was a red ring on his right hand and a familiar looking symbol on his chest.

The second my eyes landed on that symbol my body went tense and I threw kunais and shurikens at him, this guy was a part of the group that once tried to catch me to take Ion, so he had to be here to do the same! In and instant he reacted and threw up an angry red colored shield. The kunai and shuriken bounced off harmlessly. He instantly made a dagger construct and retaliated with an accurate throw. I quickly countered by first using Ion's powers to make a shield of my own, before firing a blast of green light.

The dagger however cracked the shield. The red lantern narrowed his eyes. A frown and a look of disappointment came onto his features as he took to the air to avoid the blasts. I growled "How many times are you lot gunna come after me!" I snapped before launching another attack, this caught the alien's attention. He dodged the on coming attacks. But some of the attacks hit. He crashed to the ground. But he got up. "What are you yapping about?!" he growled out. Thanks to his ring he could be understood.

I narrowed my eyes "You should know what I'm talking about! Your group came after me because of Ion being inside my body!" I growled it out right back, thinking he was playing dumb. The red lantern shook his head. "I am not after that overgrown whale. And don't you _DARE_ group _ME_ with _THEM_!" he growled. "Well you're wearing one of their stupid rings!" I yelled, my mangekyō sharingan activating. "Just because the stupid ring chose me doesn't mean I am in the corps. If anything I'm an honorary green lantern." he said with a gruff voice, he looked away. Sensing danger if eye contact should be made. "Humph! I don't trust them either. Except for Ren, and my daughter's partner Skyress." I stated firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Typical, those in charge of the green lanterns are a pain in the rear." he said. "They must want the whale. Well I don't I'm just looking for someone..." He trailed off. "..." I didn't trust this guy but I deactivated my mangekyō, just as I saw Ren walk out from behind a tree, with those other two guys with him, Hal and Kilowog, I think Skyress said their names were. "Hey Ren." I said to my teammate/friend. "Hal Jordan," the human lantern did a double-take. "Razer! What brings you to earth?" "Looking for Aya." came his reply. "Wait...you know each other?" The gundalian asked. I chose to stay silent, leaning against the tree I punched not to long ago.

"So you haven't found her yet..." Hal seemed disappointed at this. I listened, though I was curious, I was highly tempted to use the opportunity to slip away since my home was close by, but I decided against it, for now _/Shun?/_ Ion asked through our link _\Not right now Ion.\_ I responded. "How long has it been since we last saw you?" Hal asked. "About two earth years." came Razer's reply. Ren looked at the friendlier red lantern with slight curiosity, "..." I decided to just quietly slip off, since I didn't really want to stick around.

"You should stay and apologize. Both of you." Hal called out to me, and I shot him a glare that clearly said that he wasn't the boss of me. Hal held up his hands in defense. "Just a friendly suggestion, no need to get all fussy." he said. Ren sighed. "He's just stressed, can't you do anything about the guardians?" Hal shook his head. "But, since three out of four of the old crew is here. Who needs to listen to those old geezers?" I merely raised an eyebrow, not really getting where this guy was going with this.

"Tell you what, we can high tail it back to oa to personally tell them to go stuff it and bother someone else." Razer almost smiled. Almost. "So Jordan, what is your crazy plan this time?" Ren looked surprised at this. "Maybe we'll get them to back off. It's a long shot, but I'll take it." he said with a smirk. I stayed silent for a long while, before deciding to ask a question that's been bugging me for a while "What do they want with me and Ion any way?".

"Something about an ancient evil and an army of the dead, I wasn't listening when they were briefing us." Hal said. Razer resisted the urge to facepalm. "Typical Hal Jordan."  
I instantly whipped around to face him with wide eyes "Then that explains how Madara is back from the dead. Again. And what that Nicole girl was talking about when she said someone was after me, her, and those other guys she introduced me too...this is the fourth shinobi world war all over again..." I whispered the last part to myself mostly.

"Thank you Hal." Ren said. Hal nodded. "No problem Ren." Ren walked to my side with a small smile. "From what I've heard of those guys, they saved the universe so they're okay in my books. Besides, Hal is a known trouble maker and keeps his word. Soon enough the green lantern corps will leave you two be." I nodded "Good, I don't need the added stress." I said "Plus, I don't need them around, when, not if Madara shows up again...I'm going to send him back to the afterlife where he belongs." my sharingan flashed for a moment, "Calm down Shun." he said "Sorry, but I'm just annoyed that Madara just won't stay dead. This is the second time he's been revived..." I said.

"Don't threat about it. It's what they want." Ren said, I sighed and nodded.

"Dad?" we all looked over and saw my youngest daughter Rin peaking out from behind a tree, with Ingram on her shoulder. I smiled as I walked over to my child "Hey there Rin. Is something wrong?" I asked as I picked her up "I heard fighting and Ingram and I got scared." she replied. I chuckled "It's okay sweetheart, it was just a little misunderstanding." Rin still looked uncertain, but she nodded.

 _/You are a good father, Shun./_ Ion said _\Thanks Ion.\_ I said. "Anyway, you go back to the house Rin. I'll be home later." I said, putting her down, "Okay dad, bye. Bye Ren." she said running off. "Cute kid." Kilowog said, and I nodded "Thanks."

* * *

 _No One's POV_

Shun had gotten some clean gloves to wear instead of the blood soaked ones and he was currently staring out the window of the intercepter as he was going with Ren, Hal, Kilowog and Razer to oa, so that he could give the guardians a piece of his mind. "Shun?" Jaakor asked "I'm fine Jaakor." he said. Ren was looking at his friend out the corner of his eye _'I sure hope Hal can get the guardians to leave Shun alone...'_ he thought "We're approaching oa now." the human lantern said and Shun looked up. "So, this is it huh?" the host of Ion asked and ren nodded "Yep."

When they landed, they headed to the council chamber, Shun looking at the area as they made their way there, "Personally, I think vestal looks more impressive than this place." he stated, Hal shrugged.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Salaak as they walked in. When Shun saw the guardians, he narrowed his eyes and Ren put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Shun." he whispered, and the Kazami stayed silent. "I see you finally decide to bring the Ion entity's host here." Appa said harshly to the three green lanterns, Shun narrowed his eyes, already not liking this guy.

"I didn't come here because you wanted me here. I came here to tell you to back the heck off and stay out of my life!" he said coldly, and Appa glared at him, and Shun happily returned the look.

* * *

It took several hours of arguing before Hal was finally able to get them to, reluctantly, agree to leave Shun and Ion alone.

As they left, after Shun gave the guardians a parting 'screw you', the Kazami looked at Hal "Thanks. I owe you one." he said and Hal nodded "No problem" he said. Ren gave a small smile, happy that Hal was able to get the guardians to leave his friend alone _'Hopefully, things will stay calm for at least a little while.'_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **A/N: Kilowog probably won't really appear much in this fic because I don't really know him well. If anyone wants to help out, let me know in the reviews and I will send a copy of the chapters to you so you can help.**

 **Chapter 5: Stuck in frontier space**

 _No One's POV_

Nothing ever goes as planned. Hal and Razer were getting the ultra-warp ready for a quick travel back to earth. Ren watched as Razer typed in the co-ordinates with ease. While Hal was checking the power battery. Shun was staring out the window, deep in thought, but his eyes were glazed over. Ren sat down next to Shun. "Hey, don't worry we'll be home in no time." He said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ren was in his human disguise at the moment.

A faint beeping sound was heard from the Interceptor. As the ship started to enter ultra-warp. Shun blinked, the glaze over his eyes vanishing "I'm fine Ren..." the ninja said, his partners floating around him "just a little stressed" The entire ship suddenly jerked to the right, throwing Hal and everyone off balance. Once the ship steadied itself. The lights went off.

"Oh great...what happened!?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Shun rubbed his head after being thrown out of his seat and hitting the wall, hard. "Are you alright Shun?" Jaakor asked "I'm fine Jaakor." Ren got up from the ground. The only light available was the green and red glows from the rings. The air supply was still on though. Shun got up "That was fun." he said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Ren's POV_

I ran my hand though my white hair. "Not really..." I looked outside the window. It was pitch black and I could make an outline of a planet. It wasn't earth. I heard Razer take a sharp breath.

"How did we end up in the forgotten zone?!" he snapped at Hal. The human lantern didn't seem alarmed by the red lantern's out burst.

Shun looked confused "'Forgotten zone'?" he asked. "It's a place almost void of life thanks to the manhunters and the red lanterns when Atrocitus was still in charge. Zox is the leader of the red lanterns now. A slight improvement but still bad." Razer explained bitterly. His eyes never left the planet we were floating next too.

I could see hurt in his eyes when he stared out like that. My yellow gaze turned to the ninja.

The clan head looked sympathetic at the red lantern, but the second he mentioned the red lantern corps, he went extremely tense. Razer grumbled a few choice words and stormed off to check the engines.

I sighed slightly. Looking to hal for an answer.

"You see that planet over there?" he asked.

The amber eyed Kazami looked at the planet. Also curious. "Well that's volkreg. Razer's homeworld or it use to be before Atrocitus slaughtered his entire planet. All to get Razer's rage so high that he attracted a ring." he explained. "So it was a genocide?" Shun asked with a scowl "More like near extinction. For all I know Razer is the last of his kind." Hal said

"..." Shun left the room to be alone for a while. He always hated people who did things like that. Considering what almost happened to his clan, and what then happened to his fathers clan...

After a while Razer returned. "The engine is fixed but the ultra-warp needs to be repaired...again." he shot Hal a dirty look. Jaakor perched on my unoccupied shoulder, since his partner went into hiding for a while.

"So we're stuck in frontier space yet again." Razer growled. I resisted the urge to slam my head against something.

"Are you alright Ren?" my partner asked me. "Everything is fine Linehalt..." I replied.

Jaakor simply sighed.

"Great...now what?"

"We find a place to fix the ultra-warp."

"How long is that gunna take?" Orbeum asked, "Last time it took like six months. But that was with all the crazy stuff going on in between." Hal replied, and Orbeum groaned. "It could be less or more." Razer said. He got the ship running again. Jaakor got off my shoulder "I'm going to try and find Shun." I nodded and the ventus bakugan flew off.

We looked to Hal. "So first thing we do is, find an inhabited planet, the friendly kind. Preferably."

Eventually, we found a planet with friendly inhabitants. Jaakor came over to me and said that he couldn't find Shun, but he and I knew Shun would come out of hiding when he was ready to. He could be very hard to find when he wanted to be.

* * *

 _(A few days later) No one's POV_

It had been a few days since the group got stuck in frontier space. And in that time frame, a lot happened. In between fixing the ultra-warp, Ren and Hal had been helping Shun learn how to use Ion's powers for combat purposes, since Shun had only fought using the willpower entity's power two times. And while doing that, Shun had discovered that he could recharge the green lanterns power rings, by simply being in close proximity of them, after Ren's ring ran out of power while training and when Shun came near the gundalian, his power ring suddenly recharged by absorbing some of Ion's energy from the ninja. It was almost as though he was like a living power battery. (A/N: Shun's not gunna be op. Having Ion is going to make him stronger, but he's not going to be god modding)

Shun was able to get it to where he had conscious control over that ability, so he was able to do it at will. His constructs were ninja themed, (A/N: I wonder why. :P) and consisted of traditional weapons used by ninjas, with the exception of the shuriken launcher. But who's to judge?

The Kazami was currently sitting on a cliff side with his old friend, talking.

"You okay Shun?"

"Yeah..."

"Miss earth?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I miss gundalia. So you're not the only one who's homesick." the gundalian lantern replied, Linehalt nodded in agreement. Shun nodded and looked at the stars "I just...miss my family and the other brawlers..." he said and sighed "Why me..." Ren blinked "Whaddya mean Shun?" he asked, confused. "Why does it seem like when the universe wants to mess with someone, me and the others seem to be the bullseye..." he said bitterly.

"Shun..." the yellow eyed male whispered. _/I am sorry, Shun/ \It's not your fault Ion. You can't help it\ 'I wish I could...my friend.'_ the embodiment of willpower thought to himself. In the short two years that they had been connected, they had gotten pretty close Shun even called him, his friend. Which surprised the entity at first, but he eventually got use to it, he even came to see the human in the same light.

Ren decided to try and cheer his friend up by talking about the brawlers funnier moments. The Kazami laughed when he talked about the time Leaf, is her funny way of welcoming people into the team, nailed the gundalian with flour, causing him to look like a ghost after the flour covered him from head to toe.

It was nice just to reminisce and laugh about when they were younger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings:**

 **Shun x Fabia**

 **Dan x Runo**

 **Lync x Alice**

 **Oc x Jesse**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (Maybe more later)**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _/Ion to Shun/_

 _\Shun to Ion\_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 6: Raging will**

 _(Neathia) Skyress's pov_

I was on neathia with Floria, who was currently playing in the forest with Sabator and I "I wonder where dad vanished to guys..." she said "Shun shall be fine Floria." I reassured her. "He is a ninja and he has Ion, he'll be safe." If Shun can hold his own against a bakugan, he's more than capable of handling whatever he's gotten himself into.

The princess sighed "I know. I probably shouldn't be so worried since he's a jōnin but I can't help it..." she said. Sabator looked at me "What is this 'Ion' thing anyway?" he asked, "Ion, is the embodiment of willpower or so I heard." I said in a calm voice. "For what reason it chose Shun, I have no idea but it must mean something."

"So, dad's like a jinchūriki or something?" the green eyed Kazami asked. "More or less, instead it is not a demon." I tried to explain. "Okay." the still confused kunoichi said, she then looked up and blinked her large neathian eyes "Did you guys hear something?" she asked with a frown. I looked around and spotted something red. "...get down!" I shrieked as an angry red beam flew at us. Sabator flew out of the way as Floria quickly used the substitution jutsu to replace herself with a random object and was able to get to safety.

"Floria are you alright!?" "I'm good!" she yelled as she continued to dodge I knew they were close by. Another attack was issued. "Look out!" "I'm getting too old for this!" Sabator yelled "No argement there." I retorted. The attackers made themselves known. "Red lanterns!" I snarled. What were they doing here?! "Aren't they the ones who attacked dad last month?" Floria asked. "They are! Run Floria!" I cried out. The red lantern got annoyed with my shrieking. "Shut up you bloody chicken!" he shot red constructs at me.

"Skyress!" Floria screamed and did a few hand signes. "Antimatter style: dark incineration!" she shot a blast of antimatter to counter the attacks, the red lantern threw up a shield. More joined in. Soon we were surrounded, "Give it up little girl." Floria activated her sharingan "What do you want!" she yelled in agitation. "You." the red lantern charged up an attack. And fired. I forced myself into my true form to take the hit for Floria. Powerful winds began to stir as I grew into my real form. I blew them away with a mighty screech.

"You okay Skyress?" she asked in concern, "I'm fine..." I said flaring my wings. A barrage of attacks hit me in the chest. Floria screamed and clung onto one of my legs, Sabator on her shoulder. "Kyaah!" I whipped up a whirlwind. They didn't seem to get caught up in my winds. Another blast forced me back into my ball form. "I'm sorry...Floria..."

"Skyress!" the half-human, half-neathian princess yelled before grabbing me and leaping into the trees. They gave chase. Soon they caught her! And I could not do a thing! "Let me go!" she screeched as she continued to remain defiant, a trait she got from her parents.

The last thing I remembered was a seering pain before I blacked out.

I'm sorry Shun...I failed you. I couldn't protect Floria like I promised I would...forgive me.

* * *

 _(Frontier space) No one's pov_

Back out in frontier space, Hal and Razer were busy working on the ultra-warp, while Shun was meditating on top of the interceptor, and Ren was talking to Linehalt.

Shun opened his eyes and looked up with a frown on his face.

Ren looked at his friend and blinked "You okay Shun?" he asked. Shun stood up and narrowed his eyes at sky "...something's coming." the ninja stated.

Hal and Razer came out just as something came into view "What the-" Shun started when Hal yelled "It's shard!" the second he said that, a blast of red energy was launched at the group. They all dodged and looked up as a small platoon of red lanterns appeared. They quickly got ready for a fight.

Shun went tense as he glared at the reds. He stayed on alert for whatever they were planning. Razer cursed as he watched this unfold. Ren looked to Linehalt with a worried expression. "What are you freaks doing here!" the Kazami snapped. A communication line opened up. It showed the red lanterns, "Hand over Ion, or the girl dies."

Shun's eyes widened when he sensed his oldest child's chakra "Floria!" he shouted, before anger filled him "Let her go now!" he yelled.

The lantern chuckled darkly and pulled her into sight. He pressed a dagger construct against her throat. Shun suddenly vanished, reappeared in front of the red lantern, and punched him in the face and away from his precious child, a crater appeared where the red lantern landed "You can come after me. But don't you _DARE_ go after _MY FAMILY_!" he yelled, his mangekyō sharingan activating.

The ninja looked behind him and saw a red lantern coming at him and attacked with a chakra enhanced punch. Killing the red instantly with just that one punch. He looked at the first red he punched, who was still alive, and said one word "Die." and with that, all heck broke loose. (Papa Shun everybody!)

* * *

The lanterns did not know what to do. Ren cursed silently. "We gotta stop him, before he slaughters them all." he said. Skytruss looked at the gundalian "How?! You know as well as we do that when he gets this angry, there's practically no stopping him!" "Well we can't allow him to kill them." "I'm okay with it." Razer said. Ren sighed...it seemed like he was the only one that had his morals right at the moment.

Jaakor spoke up "I agree with Ren." he said, Ren was silently grateful to the ventus bakugan for being on his side. "But sensei-" Orbeum started but Jaakor cut him off "Remember that unfortunate 'by product' of the bloodline he inherited from his father? We can not let him fall victim to it. We need to calm him down." Orbeum sighed "Yes sensei."

"Shun might loose himself to his hatred if he keeps up with this." Ren said. "No he will loose himself." so he thought up a plan to help Shun.

* * *

Meanwhile, the red lanterns weren't faring so well against the enraged parent, and the area was beinging to look more like a bloodbath.

 _'If this keeps up, I'm going to have to fight Butcher for the title of 'entity of rage'.'_ Ion thought to himself as Shun continued to slaughter every red lantern that got in his way, his mangekyō sharingan glew brightly. It blood red with a black pinwheel/shuriken pattern with four tomoe's in each eye, one between each of the 'blades'. Floria and her bakugan were being held gently and protectively in his susanoo's hand.

"I am going to kill all of you." Shun said coldly. Blood was dripping from his right eye after he used amaterasu a few times.

In his wake were the bodies of numerous red lanterns that fell victim to his understandable anger, his clothes were drenched in the blood of his victims but he couldn't care less about that, as he summoned two small phoenixes, undid his hair tie, which released the sealed half of his chakra reserves. He also deactivated his susanoo, after putting Floria down somewhere safe of course.

The two phoenixes fused to his shoulders and Shun activated his phoenix sage mode. He gained a green coat that had black flame designs on the edges and the symbol of his clan, a black phoenix that had four tails that were curled slightly with its wings flared upwards, and it looked like it was pushing itself off the ground. His eyes turned gold with silted pupils going through his sharingan. He also had green markings around his eyes and light green streaks in his hair.

The king/co-ruler of neathia glared at his opponents with a look of such pure rage, it was a wonder he hadn't attracted a red ring yet. "You'll be sorry you ever crossed my path. No one threatens my family and gets away with it!" he stated before continuing with his assault, he took down about ten more red lanterns. But when he went to attack another one, something caught his arm and when he looked, he saw that it was a green rope construct wrapped firmly around his right arm. When he followed it with his eyes, he saw that it was Ren who used it to halt him.

"Let go of my arm Ren." he told the gundalian coldly, who slowly floated down. Hal and Razer were nearby just incase, but Ren was confident he could get through to his friend and calm him down. "Shun, you need to calm down." the gold eyed male said in a calm voice, he knew how volatile Shun could become when somebody was foolish enough to make him fly off the handle. The ninja may tend to keep his emotions in check, and rarely loses his temper, he was only human and could only stay calm for so long.

"No. They threatened my daughter. I won't let them get away with doing that to someone I care about." "Shun. You're better then that. You're letting your anger get to you." "I _DON'T_ CARE REN! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" he yelled Ren didn't even flinch at his human friend's outburst. He was well aware of how angry he was. It was understandable, he would be to, but it was no reason slaughter mindlessly. "I know you're angry Shun, believe me I would be too if I was in your position, but that doesn't mean you should slaughter people like this." he calmly looked on as Shun's mangekyō sharingan glowed brightly and spun wildly in his eyes. He wasn't worried about the Kazami using tsukuyomi, since genjutsu's didn't have any effect on people who don't have chakra, he was pretty much immune to them.

"Shun, seriously, think about the others. Your family, our friends. How do you think they would feel about this?" that got the half-Uchiha to pause, and Ren prayed that his friend would finally come to his senses.

The raven haired man looked at the red lantern he was going to attack, closed his eyes, growled and with a flick of his wrist, the sword construct he was holding vanished and he exited his sage mode. The phoenixes vanishing.

"...fine, they're not even worth the time it takes to do it." Shun said coldly. Ren released him and the head of the Kazami clan glared at the red, his eyes now their usual amber color "Count your blessings baka. Cause next time, I might not be so merciful." he warned, before retrieving his daughter and her bakugan and vanishing.

* * *

 _(Intercepter, a few minutes later) No one's pov_

The three soon found Shun sitting on the floor of the intercepter cradling his child, who apparently regained consciousness, close to his chest; whispering soothing words to her as she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's alright Floria. You're safe now. They aren't going hurt you again." he said gently, Floria whimpered in response and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Skyress saw them and floated over "What happened Skyress?" Linehalt asked, Skyress sighed "Let's go somewhere else. Let them have some privacy." with that said, they left the father and his daughter alone to let them both recover from the sudden turn of events.


End file.
